1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (“LED”) and, more particularly, to an LED streetlight circuit.
2. Related Prior Art
An LED is economic regarding the consumption of energy, durable and environmentally friendly. An LED is a typical green-light illuminator. There is a trend to use LED streetlights. The use of an LED is however not without any problems. After an LED is turned on for illumination, it gets excessively hot without any regulator. When temperature of the LED is excessively high, there is light attenuation and in the worst case thermal breakdown.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.